ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Starlight Celebration 2008/Guide
Details are also being gathered in this forum thread.--Anthoron 14:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Dream Hat +1 ...? anyone found a way to get a Dream Hat +1 from this event? if we can too... :(Peppitta 18:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Get A hoilday tree and put it in your moghouse, any one will do, then get max kiddy fame by getting a pressent from one of the smile bringers, and trade them to the child npc, you can even trade in fireworks too. Once you got enough kiddy fame, the moogle in your moghouse will say that he has found a chirstmass pressetn under the tree with your name on it. (I think this will happen midnight or after JST once you got enough kiddy fame.) Go out side with it open it up and when you next look in your inventory, you will see your Dream Hat +1. -Crawlerbasher 18:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I had to wait until after Japanese Midnight to receive the Special Present. Since other moogle item quests work that way, it is likely that this is necessary. Also, there was no message saying that I had received a Dream Hat +1, and it was placed at the end of my inventory. Elwynn 16:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Can you get the hat even if you have the Dream items in your house? I've had a Tree in my house for several days but I keep getting food from my Dream Platter instead of a special present. --Anobi 19:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : Yes, yes you can. Just got it today, even with all my Dream items laying about. --Anobi 20:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : Just talk to your moogle twice in a row to get the food item and the special present. :) NanaaMihgo 22:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Jeunoan Tree Anyone know how to get this yet? -Crawlerbasher 18:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I have a feeling the new tree will be recieved from the New Years event. --Bojack316 21:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if the tree had any info in the .dats before the update on Wednesday or not, but the item is now blank, in all languages. The icon is still there, it's marked as furniture with , but the name and descriptions are both "." So, it seems unlikely that we'll be getting this any time soon. Interestingly typing /translate "Jeunoan Tree" ej in game yields "Jeunoan Tree" (E) → "" (J) and adds {.} to your auto-translate list. 23:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Trading all 3 tokens I traded all 3 tokens before I had gotten the NQ bell and I received the NQ bell. Changing the article to reflect this --Keneth 19:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Nevermind.. I fail at reading. --Keneth 20:00, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Max Kiddy fame I did 1x kiddie present trade, and 10 trades of the cheapest firework the moogle sells(1 per trade for a total of 10 fireworks used) and reached max kiddy fame ("The children love you. Even I think you're Great!"). No item from my Moogle, even after 1 game day. Will try again just before & after JP midnight Card Event I've been receiving HQ crystals for helping out with the card trading event. Eyelyn 23:47, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Dream Hat I don't know why anyone added Dream Hat to the reward list for Bell-themed gift token but after over 150 tries and no Hat I am curious as to who confirmed this? FFXI-Enzo 23:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I couldn't get a Dream Hat from the Bell-themed gift token either after 2-3 hours of trying.RemoraDisintegration 06:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That must be a mistake, the Dream Hat from what I can tell is sold by the moogle for 10k. For anyone that dose not know, you need to have a Drema Hat or the Dream Hat+1 to be able to trade pressents and fireworks to kids. (Trading fire works to kids? WTH is SE thinking?) -Crawlerbasher 03:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I also tried for a few hours with no luck. However, the gil I got from selling desserts paid for my Dream Hat. Elwynn 13:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Finding items in furniture Article states you can find sweets in your dream coffer, I have dream coffer, dream stocking and dream platter in my mog house, and found a sweet under the platter, could somebody add this info to the page with links and all? What i received was a Buche au Chocolat --Lokky 12:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I also have all 3 furnishings. I received a lousy Candy Cane in my Stocking, which was the last item I put in my MH. It may be logical to assume the last of the furnishings you put in MH is the one you receive items from. --FFXI-Enzo 15:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That is a very likely thing, I have just now received a second Buche au Chocolat, also from my dream platter. In my case dream platter was the last item to be placed in mog house. It is possible that the item received is also dependable on the item it comes from? --Lokky 15:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Fireworks The Muteppo and Datechochin that can be obtained from Otoko Yukata and Otokogimi Yukata apparently can not be traded to the children. Elwynn 13:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Monster Belts I'm assuming that since no one has reported any, that the Mandragora, Rabbit and Worm belts are unavailable, as opposed to last year's event. =( -Anonymous I'm hoping it'll be available for New Year's celebration. RemoraDisintegration 20:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Moogle Games Maybe I am missing something, but I cannot get the moogle to start either of the "games" he is supposed to. I have already busted the boxes outside to get the regular bell. This leads me to a second question. If I have to talk to a moogle to start these games, won't he automatically take my token, therefore making it impossible to have all three? Any assistance would be appreciated. --Austineze 17:31, 22 December 2008 (UTC) There is a Moogle who takes your tokens, another Moogle that starts the NPC gift giving, and a 3rd Moogle that starts the card trading. Hope that helps. --Peteypants 22:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Holiday items from NPC gifts event The page previously stated that you'd get a token and 10 random fireworks. However, doing this earlier today, I managed to get a Dream Platter, so I've updated the page to reflect that it's possible to get actual event items as well. If anyone could update the page with a list of what items it's possible to get, that would be great. I only managed to get the platter because mine was in NPC storage (which, in retrospect, was a bad idea when aiming for the Dream Bell initially), so I assume that's why no other items have been reported yet. I'm guessing everyone has all of their items on them, causing the game to ignore them on the reward list. Davrost 17:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) : I got the Coffer, Platter, and Stocking from the moogle gift game, and only started getting fireworks after I already had them all... so I think you're right and fireworks are one of the potential presents but not an automatic thing with every trade. NanaaMihgo 02:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :: Gonna amend this because I think I may have actually gotten the Stocking from turning in my Token to the other moogle, not from the gift game moogle himself... NanaaMihgo 02:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Just confirmed for you Nanaa - I had only the Dream Coffer, and when I received my token from the game moogle I also received a Dream Stocking. It's reasonable to assume the coffer may also be obtained that way, but until someone can confirm that I'll edit the page to reflect the possibility of receiving the stocking as well as the platter. FFXI-Elrohir 05:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC)